Pete (Video Game)
Pete is the deuteragonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is the captain of his ship, The Companion. The story shows some of his actions prior to his introduction in the Comic Series. Character Pete's personality provides a sharp and equalising contrast to Michonne's own nature. Level-headed, good natured, charismatic, pacifistic, accommodating and notably considerate are suitable words for Pete, who is adept at negotiating situations and using his words to solve problems as opposed to violence. His amiable nature is first observed when he witnesses Michonne on the brink of committing suicide or during her attempt. (Determinant) He approaches her without judgement of her circumstances and offers that she join him and his crew on his boat, The Companion, despite no obvious benefit the extra member aboard the somewhat unimpressively-sized vessel would provide. He is also shown to further console her in her grievances for her family and to listen to her wholeheartedly, especially surrounding topics such as her family and the group she left (Rick's group). Despite their positive relationship, however, Pete criticises Michonne for using violence to resolve issues, claiming that she should let him do the talking and tells Michonne to, "keep the machete on her back." Pre-Apocalypse Chesapeake Bay, Virginia Not much is known about Pete's life prior to or as the outbreak began. However, according to the Comics series, it can be presumed that Pete was a fisherman in the Chesapeake Bay region for most of his life and possibly also owned ''The Companion'' before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown At some point between the beginning of the outbreak and the beginning of the game, Pete and his crew traveled the seas on a ship called The Companion. A while after, Pete witnessed as a stranger put a gun to her head and attempted suicide. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Pete's first appearance in this episode is at the end of a flashback where Michonne holds a gun to her own head. After she either throws the gun to the ground, (Determinant) Pete appears in front of her with a reassuring smile on his face, offering her a chance to come with him. In the present, Michonne awakens in the cabin of The Companion to find Pete testing his radio signal. He asks her why she is awake, to which she explains that she can not be there without something to do. Understanding, he calls in Oak to rest while Michonne takes his shift. She asks Pete what he is trying to do. Pete says that he is trying to reach Vanessa, as they had not responded to his signals on schedule. He claims to have heard a woman's voice broadcasting once, but Michonne shrugs it off. Oak comes into the cabin, telling Pete to stop trying to get Vanessa, believing that he is worrying too much. Pete is unconvinced, however, that his worries are unfounded. He continues varying the settings until they all hear a cry for help. Oak still tried to shrug it off as someone who mid probably going to die. Michonne can agree with Oak, but Pete will still have her go on the radio to try and find a cleaner signal regardless. Once she finds the right channel, (Determinant) the signal breaks as the other end of the channel switches off the radio. Pete comes back and asks after her progress. Once she relates the results of her efforts, the boat crashes and stops in the water. Pete and his crew meet out on the deck of the ship, discussing what had happened. They discover that the sail was damaged and that they had no means of getting themselves unstuck. Pete hands Michonne a flashlight and binoculars to search for whatever had caught them and for anything else nearby while he goes to check on the sail. When Michonne discovers a sunken boat beneath The Companion, Pete remarks that it was a shame, but at least it was not Vanessa's boat. Pete notices a harbored ferry on a nearby island and offers to check it out for supplies and signs of life. Oak disagrees, saying that they needed to focus on moving on and not looking for more people. Michonne can side with Oak, saying that finding more people while they were stranded would not be a good idea. Pete stubbornly presses his case, saying that at least they might find some supplies. Oak relents when Michonne volunteers to go with him. When Pete grabs the rowboat and prepares it for travel, Oak quietly asks Michonne to not let anyone else come back with them to The Companion. Pete takes the oars of the rowboat and guides it toward the ferry. Pete jokingly asks her if she likes his hairstyle. When he finally gets her to relax, the boat suddenly tips. Michonne quickly grabs her machete and hacks at a walker that had grabbed the boat from under the water. It dies, but another walker grabs her and tries to pull her underwater. Pete quickly kills it before it can get her, and she returns the favor when a walker tries to grab him and pull him out. Pete thanks her, but the boat suddenly capsizes, tossing them both out. Pete successfully makes it to land and helps Michonne out when she reaches him. Pete and Michonne enter the ferry either through the upper deck level or the belowdecks. If Pete and Michonne venture through the lower entrance, Pete discovers a group of massacred people all sitting in positions suggesting executions. He is horrified by this, but forces himself to continue in case there were any survivors. He allows Michonne to lead ahead through the halls, eventually stumbling across a walker hanging from a wall. Pete notes that it looked like he may have been tortured before death, wondering who could have done this. In the ferry's designated cafeteria, they stumble upon a duffel bag filled with supplies. Pete smiles, thanking their fortune, but he then questions whether it belonged to someone still alive. He leaves the bag alone for the moment, opting to explore the room for any signs of life. Michonne and Pete suspend their search when they abruptly hear a noise come from a nearby locker. They investigate, expecting a walker to be inside, but it turns out to be a teenaged boy, and he reveals a gun. The two fall still while the boy's sister enters the room, grabbing the bag and preparing to run from who she believes to be two hunters chasing them. Michonne and Pete try to defuse the situation, but a group of walkers attack from an adjoining room. Pete breaks off to deal with them while Michonne protects the two siblings. Once the walkers are dealt with, the teenage girl again tries to flee with the bag. Regardless of whether or not Michonne tries to stop her, all four are interrupted by the door being busted open by a group of armed survivors. Foremost amongst them, a man who introduces himself as Randall, asks to know who Michonne and Pete are. Pete stays quiet as he and the others are tied up and taken off of the ship, and remains quiet on the way to Monroe. Randall ignores Pete when questioning Michonne, clearly identifying her as the one in charge of the pair. Pete is taken from Michonne and locked up with John in a separate part of the colony from Michonee and Samantha. Michonne has the option to tell Samantha who she and Pete are. Pete's final appearance in this episode comes after Randall finishes torturing John. (Determinant) Norma, the community's leader, brings Pete over to Michonne and John. He is disturbed to see John so brutally beaten. (Determinant) Before Michonne and John are taken to a secure room, Pete asks Michonne what he should do. Randall overhears this and joins in, asking Michonne what Pete should do to stay alive. Michonne can tell him to give the truth or to not say anything to Norma, but regardless of her answer, Randall and Zachary remove them and bring them to Sam. Norma is seen cracking her knuckles before beginning her interrogation. "Give No Shelter" Pete first appears in the episode being interrogated by Norma, unknowingly being spied on by Michonne. After Norma and Randall are out of sight Michonne comes out and attempts to free Pete from his bindings. Norma stops them however Samantha knocks her to the ground, and Michonne overcomes Randall. After this, Michonne frees Pete and the three attempt an escape. The horn sounds and the survivors of Monroe are quickly alerted, however the three stay out of their sight. They make it into the cabin of a boat, where Michonne spots a getaway vehicle. Pete, however, decides to take matters into his own hands and wishes to speak give himself up. He moves towards the door and begins to open it. Michonne has the choice to let him go or pull him back in the cabin. Michonne lets Pete leave: If Pete leaves he will walk slowly out of the cabin with his hands in the air, he is not seen for the rest of the episode. Later after Michonne kills Randall's men and viced Randall, the player has the option to ask him where Pete is. Randall will at first provoke Michonne by responding he killed Pete, later to tell her he's only messing with her. Michonne stops Pete: If Michonne pulls Pete back into the cabin, he is initially angry at Michonne, however still joins them to make their escape. Outside the cabin, Pete is ambushed by a member of Monroe, however Michonne overcomes them. The three escape the colony on the boat. Pete continues to follow Michonne on the approach to Samantha's house. Pete escapes the falling tower, but only just. After Samantha is injured, Pete begins to scout on ahead wielding his knife he regained in Monroe. He begins to kill a few walkers before the thee reach the house, where they are greeted by a hostile Paige. Pete remains silent as Michonne convinces Paige to let them in. Pete is present as Michonne removes the bullet from Samantha, holding her down in the process. Pete is later seen outside after John is shot by Randall. After Michonne kills a few of Randall's men, Pete helps detain Randall however is thrown off in the process. Bloodied and bruised, Pete is present for a little while as Michonne interrogates Randall. Pete pleads with Michonne to let Randall go back to his sister, however the choice ultimately falls to Michonne herself. "What We Deserve" If Pete didn't stay in Monroe, he will be present with Michonne, assisting in restraining an undead or alive Randall. (Determinant) If not, he is mentioned by Michonne, who hopes he is alright despite being Norma's prisoner. He also tries to contact Michonne, who has Randall's radio, trying to inform her about the situation with Norma but is found and restrained, Norma taking charge of the call. Norma appears outside the house a few hours after the events of the last episode. She talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal the crew to Michonne. Alternately, Pete is already with Michonne, having not stayed behind in the previous episode (Determinant) Michonne gifts Pete a pistol to deter the Monroe survivors while they talk. The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. As they talk, Jonas or Gabby (Determinant) express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill Berto, creating a panic in the debate. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. Pete raises his guard holstering his gun at Gabby or Jonas. (Determinant) The exchange can take various forms: Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne removes the bag off of Randall, enraging Norma upon seeing how heavily beaten he is. Regardless, Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be freed, the pair hiding behind the gate. Randall is shoved to Norma, the women cutting him free of his bindings as more Walkers appear. Once freed, Randall charges at Michonne and tackles her. In self defence, Michonne or Sam (Determinant) kills him. Norma is deeply angered, ordering her group to attack them. Randall is a Walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Saddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade. Norma and her group break down the barricaded door, invading the house with Walkers in pursuit. Pete manages to make it back to the house, gifting Oak (Determinant) and Saddiq a pistol to help defend the house from walkers and survivors alike. Once Michonne makes it inside, he assists in barricading the door. Before they can decide what to do next, the house is bombarded by a barrage of molotovs, the resulting fire separating Pete from Michonne. Michonne and Pete are later seen together walking to there boat. Pete will comfort Michonne and her daughters, and the lost of Berto. Pete will offer to Samantha and her family to take them to Oceanside. Pete as well as tries to convince her to return to her group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Cam (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Gabby (Determinant) *Jonas (Determinant) *One unnamed member of Monroe (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Michonne Pete and Michonne are close friends,trusting each other with there lifes. Michonne saves Pete, who was trapped by walkers when they first met and he will stop her form killing herself. (Determinant) Pete gave Michonne a new home on his boat, while they both have different idea of how to deal with issue they both respect each other. Pete sometimes jokes around with Michonne in which annoys her. When they were kidnapped by Monroe, Michonne will risk her life to save him. Pete will later tried to talk to Monroe to distract them so she can escape, Michonne can choice to let him go or stop him from doing it. If Pete was left at Monroe, Michonne shows concern for his safely and is relieve when Norma returns him unharmed. If Michonne stop Pete, Michonne and Pete will right off walkers and Monroe together. Michonne and Pete will both shows concern about there crew and want to get them back. (Determinant) Samantha Fairbanks Along with Michonne, Pete doesn't trust Sam when they first meet.Sam will help Michonne in rescuing Pete from Norma. When escaping Monroe, Pete will suggest going to talk to Norma and Randall, Sam will argue against it saying they will hurt him or kill him. If Pete stay with Michonne, Pete will try to comfort her about Greg when Sam blames herself for his death as well as clear the path so Michonne can carry Sam. Pete will later holds Sam down when Michonne treats her wound. Pete offers to take Sam and her family to Oceanside a community where she can be safe. Greg Fairbanks Along with Michonne, Pete doesn't trust Greg when they first meet . At Monroe Pete and Greg are taking and held together. Pete view Greg as a kid and is worried if he was hit by Randall. Its unknown if Pete knows about Greg's death, but when Sam feels guilt about Greg's death Pete will say its not her fault. Norma Pete was displayed as trying to stay neutral with Norma. When interacting with her, he acts a peacekeeper, trying to calm her and assure the women he has no bad intentions. Pete complies with her questioning and even tries to let her keep him her prisoner despite Michonne thinking otherwise. Even during the trade he stays neutral, trying to keep the tensions between her and Michonne at bay during their debate. Randall Like with Norma, Pete tries to stay neutral with Randall. However, he is more prone to be aggressive with the man, restraining him in Michonne's defence (Determinant) and has little qualm with Michonne torturing the man. He does come to the man's defence though, showing a willingness for the man to live when Michonne threatens to kill him. John Fairbanks If Pete left with Michonne and Sam instead of staying at Monroe he will meet John. Like Michonne, John doesn't trust Pete but is thankful for his help with saving Sam. Pete will try to warn John about Norma and Randall showing Pete cares for him and his family. Pete is shocked and angry with Randall for killing John. Siddiq Pete trust Siddiq as he serves as Pete's First Mate abroad the Companion. Of all the crew member it seems only Siddiq and Michonne (Determinant) ''agree with Pete about helping people. Pete is worried Siddiq's safety along with the rest of his crew when Norma captures them. Pete is relieved and happy that Siddiq was return alive and well. Oak Pete is on good terms with Oak. When they met, Pete emphasised with the man for what he had been through, offering him s job on his boat. He is shown to like the man, playing cards with him several times. If Oak is shot ''(Determinant) Pete is angered, firing at Norma's group for doing such. Berto Pete and Berto were on good terms, the man bring a part of his crew. They also joked and played cards together. When he was killed by Gabby, Pete was angered enough to kill the women stone dead for her actions, displaying a great likening for Berto. Paige Paige was initially hostile to Pete, thinking he and Michonne hurt Samantha and wanted to harm rest of her friends but this settled when the pair proved their innocence. Pete helped Paige assist Samantha's wounds and came to her aid when they fought Randall, display some care towards her. Pete seems to be happy that Paige's agree to help against Monroe and cares about her as he offers to take her to Oceanside. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *He is determinedly the second Telltale's character, after August, who can conserve an earring in his face. *Pete is one of seven Comic Series characters to appear in the Video Game. The other six being Shawn Greene, Hershel Greene, Glenn, Michonne, Siddiq, and Paul Monroe. Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Deuteragonist Category:Oceanside